Brill
thumb|Brill Brill is a small town in the Tirisfal Glades of northern Lordaeron. Like Tirisfal itself, the town is controlled by the Forsaken. Upon leaving Deathknell, new Forsaken will be directed to Brill, where they will continue the Forsaken's war against both the Scarlet Crusade and the ever-present Scourge. History thumb|Brill Graveyard Brill was once a small town within the human kingdom of Lordaeron. It was one of the earliest towns to become afflicted with the Plague of Undeath that would eventually cripple the northern lands. It was at Brill that the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, still a living man, first started his experiments with the Plague that would come to be the demise of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The success of the infestation was such that it allowed Kel'Thuzad to convince the Lich King to launch the invasion even before it was planned. The mass graveyard just outside of Brill was made to accommodate the large number of deaths Tirisfal suffered when the Plague first came. The town was investigated by Prince Arthas during his mission to uncover the source of the Plague. Following the weakening of the Lich King due to the spell cast by Illidan, Sylvanas's rebel Forsaken were able to quickly assume control of the village, along with numerous other sites in Tirisfal Glades. The citizens of Brill now fight daily to preserve their freedom against their enemies. It is of interest to note that Brill was shown in two locations in Warcraft III maps, in one it was between Andorhal (to its north) and Strahnbrad (to its south) southeast of Capital City of Lordaeron in the Alterac Mountains, and in another map it was directly east of Capital City, northwest of Andorhal and northeast of Lordamere Lake, it was moved to a location immediately north of the ruins of Lordaeron's Capital City for World of Warcraft. Significant Features * Brill Town Hall * Gallows' End Tavern * Blacksmith * Undead Horse Stables * Graveyard Inhabitants * Magistrate Sevren ** Jamie Nore * Apothecary Johaan - Royal Apothecary Society * Junior Apothecary Holland - Royal Apothecary Society ** Gordo - Abomination * Morganus - Stable Master * Ageron Kargal * Gretchen Dedmar * Ratslin Maime * Innkeeper Renee * Coleman Farthing * Yvette Farthing * Thomas Arlento * Doreen Beltis * Sahvan Bloodshadow * Captured Scarlet Zealot * Captured Mountaineer At Zeppelin Tower: * Zapetta - Goblin Zeppelin Master * Hin Denburg - Goblin Zeppelin Master Vendors * Zachariah Post - Undead Horse Merchant * Oliver Dwor - Apprentice Weaponsmith * Abe Winters - Apprentice Armorer * Eliza Callen - Leather Armor Merchant * Mrs. Winters - General Supplies * Abigail Shiel - Trade Supplies * Hamlin Atkins - Mushroom Farmer At Cold Hearth Manor: * Constance Brisboise - Apprentice Clothier At Camp southeast of Brill: * Martine Tramblay - Fishing Supplies Vendor Trainers * Velma Warnam - Riding Trainer * Austil de Mon - Warrior Trainer * Cain Firesong - Mage Trainer * Rupert Boch - Warlock Trainer * Gina Lang - Demon Trainer * Dark Cleric Beryl - Priest Trainer * Marion Call - Rogue Trainer * Nurse Neela - First Aid Trainer * Carolai Anise - Alchemy Trainer * Faruza - Herbalism Trainer * Vance Undergloom - Enchanting Trainer At Cold Hearh Manor * Bowen Brisboise - Tailoring Trainer At Brightwater Lake: * Clyde Kellen - Fishing Trainer At Camp southeast of Brill: * Shelene Rhobart - Leatherworking Trainer * Rand Rhobart - Skinning Trainer Guards * Executor Zygand - commander of the armed forces in Tirisfal Glades. * Deathguard Linnea * Deathguard Simmer * Deathguard Lundmark * Deathguard Kel * Deathguard Gavin * Deathguard Royann * Deathguard Terrence * Deathguard Burgess * Deathguard Cyrus * Deathguard Morris * Deathguard Lawrence * Deathguard Bartholomew * Deathguard Dillinger * Deathguard Abraham Primary Enemies of Brill The Scourge Like all Forsaken, the citizens of Brill are in a constant battle against their former master, the Lich King. Occasionally Scourge will slip past the defenders of the Bulwark, the protectors of Tirisfal from the Plaguelands to the east. The citizens of Brill have taken it upon themselves to be the Bulwark's rear guard, since success at the Bulwark depends on a one-front battle, as well as protecting the supply lines to the Bulwark. They focus their attentions particularly on the Balnir Farmstead to the east, which has become a haven for interloping Scourge. The scourge have also trickled in to Tirisfal Glades and infested the area west of Brill, near the old bridge. In addition, the Scourge use the Rot Hide Gnolls at Garren's Haunt to further their cause. The most significant threat from the Scourge comes from the Agamand Mills to the northwest, which have become a foothold for the Scourge, led by a skeleton named Captain Dargol. Dargol uses the Agamand Family Crypt to raise the ancestors of the Agamands and use them against the citizens of Brill, who must be constantly alert for their attacks. Rot Hide Gnolls The Rot Hide Gnolls are a group of undead gnolls, controlled by the Scourge, that have set up camp at Garren's Haunt to the north of Brill. Their primary mission is to steal corpses from the Mass Graves just outside of Brill so that the Scourge may use them to bolster their forces. They are led by a vile gnoll named Maggot Eye. Scarlet Crusade The Scarlet Crusade have set up their base of operations in Tirisfal Glades at the Scarlet Monastery, high on a hill to the northeast of Brill. In addition, they have a number of outposts throughout Tirisfal Glades (mostly ruined towers from the last war) from which to engage their attacks and raids against the Scourge and Forsaken. The humans at the Soliden Farmstead to the west of Brill aid the Scarlet Crusade in their fight against the undead. Alliance Although Brill is located deep within Horde territory, there is still the threat of occasional Alliance forces attacking from Silverpine Forest and the southern lands. This has increased after the removal of dishonorable kills from the World PVP system, as formerly Brill would be avoided due to the huge amounts of civilians present there. Now, however, there is little to stop willing raiding parties emerging from the south; provided they do not fear the inhabitants of the nearby Undercity. Category:Horde Towns Category:Forsaken territories